Clawdeen Ghoul
Clawdeen Ghoul or better known as Hazza or Harry is a very hyper person and is Lady Gaga's biggest fan!!! Personality Harry is a nice, friendly, can't stop talking person, he is always there for advice. He is as crazier then Lady gaga! He wants to be a fashion designer when he grows up! He LOVES Ever After High because it is an interesting franchise, his 5 favourite characters are Kitty Cheshire, Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Lizzie Hearts and Maddie Hatter. He is a Rebel! but he still loves the royals. Original Characters Bunny Ticktock - Daughter of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Rhoslyn Roosevelt - Daughter of Tinkerbell. Dermott Mouse - Son of the Dormouse from Alice in Wonderland. Pearce Pois - Son of The Princess and The Pea. Natalie Field - Daughter of The King Of Shadows. Nina Bella - Daughter of Beauty and the Beast Elora Maris - Daughter of the Little Mermaid Shipsss KITZIE: OTP LIKE NU SRSLY MA OTP 4 LIFE HUNTRISE: OTP DARISE: OTP LOVEBIRDS: OTP MAD CAT: OTP ME AND CLEO: OTP (oh wait wrong SHIPPP) BLONDISTAIR: OTP CEDRISE: OTP DEXEN: OTP HOPPRIAR: OTP CUTER: THIS SHIP HAS SUNK SO DEEP I ONLY REMEMBER THE SHIP NAMEEE Other shipsss PEETNIS JELSA CHRANNA TAYGAGA (OTP) Jackulaura LARINA (OTP) Fanfiction 1 I love basically everything about this franchise. The fanfiction, well, I have lots of that! I am working on stories, surrounding mostly my OC's and Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Raven Queen, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood and Maddie Hatter! There will be some on other characters. They are part of a series named, Ever After Series. I made titles for them! Cat got your back? Ticktock goes the clock The Hood Heart in the Dark Queen of the Dark Tea for three! Blood of the Wood Fanfiction 2 He made another fanfiction up, it's about other characters, mainly Bunny Ticktock. Mainly most of the other characters. The Chapter: The Last Book Beauty Found Elizabethan Times Rocks and Water Fanart This is the whole reason, I do the OC's, I want to be a designer, I am making a doll of Natalie Field and Elora Maris! Theme Songs (Two) Marina And The Diamonds: Teen Idle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNE-7DyLJ5w If you really knew him, and you know the lyrics, then you know why this song relates to him. Marina And The Diamonds: Electra Heart: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhHrrVlshQ8 Trivia *Harry is from England. *Harry is Lady Gaga's biggest fan. #ARTPOP *Harry loves Marina and the Diamonds and Avril Lavigne! *Harry loves watching Monster High, Ever after high and Glee!!!! *If Harry was a fairytale, he would be son of Prince Phillip! *Harry loves Sleeping Beauty....! *Harry is a goth, he does not like it when people call him a freak or weird because he hates football and loves dancing and loves Lady Gaga. *Harry is part of the LBGT community. *Harry is designing dresses for his dolls (OC's). *Harry's birthday is November 19th! *Harry has created a monster high version of himself called Hairy Scrawl (Scrawl rhymes with his real last name). *He loves the sims 2 and 3 and loves watching the series called My life, so much he even made his own wikia about it! *Has made two of his own wiki's called Ever after Monsters (about Monster High and Ever After High) and My life (sims 2 series) (about his favourite sims 2 series!) *He loves MLP, he is starting a like for Equestria Girls. *He loves Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Rarity is da best thooo. *His Instagram is harryswall *His favourite song is ARTPOP (Capitilize the title, like always) *His favourite actress is Dianna Agron *One of his favourite actors died in 2013, Cory Monteith.] *His DeviantART is: RebelliousMonsterous. *Despite his name being Clawdeen Ghoul, he doesn't like Clawdeen, he likes Spectra. *His picture on this page is him at commic con in Wales! No MH or EAH though! He is a lot taller he just cut off most of the picture! *His favourite songs off ARTPOP, are Sexxx Dreams, ARTPOP, Gypsy, DOPE, Applause, Swine, MANiCURE, G.U.Y, Do What U Want, Fashion!, Mary Jane Holland, Venus, Aura, Jewels N' Drugs and Donatella. Oh wait thats all of them. *He has started his own stop bullying campaign called worldofpeace *is waiting for Marina and Lana to do a duet.... (waits) Gallery Bunny Royal Card Back.jpg Royal Card Bunny.png Bunny Cerise and Kitty in the Castleteria.jpg E Book Bunny.jpg Bunny Ticktock.png clawdeen_ghouls_rule_by_fantazyme-d5gvpul.jpg Natalie Royal Frame.png|Natalie's Diary Frame Natalie.png|Natalie Field, Daughter of The King Of Shadows Natalie E Book.png|Natalie's EBook Category:Driver Category:Clawdeen Ghoul